The Craziest, But Most Awesome, Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Betrayus uses a transport disk to bring a human into Pacworld, it's up to Pac and the others to help her. My first Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures story, so please no flames!


**This story came to me after I beat the game "Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures". **

**Both the game and the "Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures" show and all characters associated with them belong to their respective owners. I only own Brian and Rachel.**

**A/N: This Rachel in this story is not the same one as in my Ben 10 stories. Also this is my first Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures story, so please be kind in the reviews.**

* * *

**The Craziest, But Most Awesome, Adventure**

It had been the longest and hardest day at school for the young fourteen-year-old girl as she walked into her home, dropping her backpack in one of the chairs and looked around for her father. "Dad," she called out, her voice slightly echoing.

"Ah, Miss Rachel, how was school today?" asked a grandfatherly voice and she turned to see Brian, the gentlemanly butler who served both her and her father.

"Hello, Brian. School was a drag, as usual," she answered. "Is Dad around?"

Brian gently shook his head. "I'm afraid he is still away in Japan on business," he said, a note of sympathy in his voice. "However, he did send a package which arrived today for you."

Rachel sighed softly before accepting the package from the butler, thanking him politely as she went up to her room, taking her backpack with her. Setting her backpack down on her desk, she removed her science book and quickly finished up the assignment she had been unable to finish earlier that day and then fixing some math problems she had gotten wrong. After those were taken care of and glad that it was the weekend, she opened the package and found it to be a DVD of Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures. "Well, I've got nothing better to do," she said to herself and put the DVD in, laying down on her bed and falling asleep while the disc was playing.

* * *

Betrayus paced in the air. "I need something to stop Pac-Man," he said and looked at the computers that spied on Pacworld. Suddenly, one of his evil minions came in.

"Betrayus, we discovered this," he said, handing the king of the Netherworld a tablet that had a button on it. Curious, Betrayus pressed the button and a portal opened up right then and he saw a young teenage girl sleeping and saw the television playing the Pac-Man DVD.

"Ah, it seems this girl also spies on the Pac," he said with a sinister laugh. "Minions, go get her."

They went through the portal and grabbed Rachel while she was asleep, but when they entered the Netherworld with her, she transformed into a purple-colored, female ghost. Betrayus chuckled evilly.

"Well, she is now a ghost," he said. "This will make convincing her to join me very easy."

Just then, Rachel woke up. "Ah, hello," said a familiar voice and she looked up to see the evil ghost floating before her.

"Betrayus!" she said in surprise and went to get up, only to find herself floating as she looked at herself. "Aaahh! What did you do to me, you slimeball?!"

Betrayus chuckled again. "Nothing," he said. "When you entered our world, this is what you became. Now don't worry, I'll help you settle in."

But Rachel jumped up. "Get away from me!" she said and quickly flew up, disappearing through the ceiling, hoping to find a way to the above world. The Netherworld was giving her the creeps. She burst through the floor of Maze High School and panted a bit to calm herself as she then saw she was in the classroom which was empty, but the school day was about to start. She quickly moved into the hallway and into Sir C's lab, finding a hiding place before Sir C or Pac found her, or someone else. She was now really scared because she remembered that Pac ate ghosts, although he was friends with four of them and his 'Boo!' attack could hurt her. She huddled in the small corner behind the boxes she was hiding behind, hoping no one would find her.

* * *

Pac and his two best friends were walking down the hallway after school and the hero of Pacworld decided to visit Sir C's lab and catch up with his friends later. Saying goodbye to them, he went in. "Hi, Sir C!" he said.

"Ah, Pac! Hello!" said the jovial scientist. "I'm glad you're here. I think Betrayus has a ghost minion in here."

"What do you mean?" asked Pac.

Sir Cumference pointed over to a stack of boxes. "I keep hearing something there," he said in a low voice. "But nothing's come out."

Pac moved a bit closer to the boxes and looked around them to see purple ghost that looked similar to Pinky, only her eyes were a gold color. "A ghost!" he said in alarm.

The female ghost gasped in alarm. "Pac-Man!" she said in a fearful voice and quickly tried to fly away, but just then, she heard a familiar 'Boo!' sound and she suddenly felt weak and saw her body turn the color blue to indicate she was scared. She fell to the floor with a thud and screamed. "Leave me alone! Please, don't chomp me!"

Pac had been about ready to chomp her when he heard her request. She had run instead of attacking and she sounded really scared. "Sir C, she doesn't act like one of Betrayus' minions," he said.

"I believe you're right," said the scientist as he took a scanner he had and checked her for injuries, finding none. "This one acts a bit more like Pinky does, only she's not so frightened as this one is right now."

The new ghost was now shaking in fear, curling up a little. Pac looked at her and he gently patted her shoulder, but she flinched. "Hey, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him with her eyes huge and filled with fear as she turned back from her scared blue color to her purple color again. She scooted back from him a bit to put some distance between her and him.

"What's going on?" asked another voice.

Both Rachel and Pac turned their heads to see the President come in. "Mr. President!" said Pac in a surprised, but respectful, voice.

The President then saw Rachel and gasped. "A purple ghost?!" he asked in amazement and a bit startled.

She quickly dove into the floor, now really frightened. "Wait!" said both Pac and the President, but she didn't stop flying away in fear, going into the cafeteria and hiding behind the serving counter, shaking again in fear.

* * *

Pac quickly took off to search for the new ghost, knowing the others wouldn't be so understanding, although Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde would probably understand. He ran into Spiral and Cyli. "Hey, Pac, what's the rush?" asked Cyli.

Pac motioned his friends closer. "There's a new ghost here, but she's not evil," he said. "But she's really scared. I'm guessing she got away from Betrayus."

"Why didn't you chomp her?" asked Spiral.

"I was about to when she begged me not to and not only that, she didn't attack like the other ghosts do. She didn't even attack Sir C and she was hiding in his lab. She went to fly away before my 'Boo!' attack weakened her, but she's back at full strength and the President saw her, which is why she ran away again," Pac explained. "Have you both seen her? She's purple in color."

"A purple ghost?" asked Cyli. "That's unusual. There's no purple ghosts in the Netherworld, at least none that we've seen come from there."

"You're right," said Spiral. "Well, she should be easy to spot then. Let's split up and find her."

Pac and Cyli nodded and all three headed off to search the school. Pac went into the cafeteria when he saw a flash of purple behind the serving counter and jumped over it, landing in front of the new ghost, who gasped in fear.

"No," she whimpered. "Go away!"

Her fear-filled voice convinced the hero of Pacworld more that she was definitely not one of Betrayus' minions, especially when she turned tail and flew fast out of the cafeteria. "Wait! Come back!" Pac called out, following her as she raced back into Sir C's lab and hid again. Pac came in and looked around, not seeing her. Sir C and the President came back in.

"Did you find her?" asked Sir C.

"She flew back in here, but I think she's hiding again," Pac admitted. "She's really scared."

"I must have alarmed her with my reaction," said the President. "I guess she doesn't know her powers yet."

"What powers?" asked Pac.

Rachel was also curious and peeked around the boxes she was behind, staying hidden, and quietly listening.

The President cleared his throat. "A purple ghost is very rare," he said. "The legends say that the purple ghosts have the most fearsome powers that can be used for good or for evil. Because they are so powerful, they are often sought out, but there's only been a few sightings of them because they are so elusive. You need to find her and show her you're trustworthy, because purple ghosts are very skittish and very shy, and so don't really trust anyone."

He then spotted something purple out of the corner of his eye and gently nudged Pac in the arm. "Don't look," he said in a low voice. "But she's behind those boxes behind you."

Pac gave a single nod. "What should we do? Based on what you told us, it would be dangerous for her outside the school," he whispered.

The President motioned Sir C and Pac closer and whispered something that made them smile and nod. "That might work," said Sir C in a low voice before speaking up a bit louder. "Well, let me see about that rock Cyli found the other day. I'm a bit curious as to what it is."

With that, he walked over to his worktable and Rachel watched him, not seeing a rock on there, but figuring it was in a drawer of some sort.

She didn't know Pac was behind her until it was too late.

"BOOOOOOO!" Pac wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she tried to fly away, but her skin quickly went from purple to a scared blue once more, leaving her defenseless and weakened as she did a face plant on the floor and curled up, feeling weaker when she saw Sir C place something near her that emitted some kind of field, which kept her from getting up. She could only squirm and moved around in place, but otherwise was trapped.

"Okay, she's secure now," said Sir C.

"Then let's get to work," said the President.

Pac almost laughed aloud, but settled for a large grin when he saw Rachel's frightened face as she watched them reach for her with large smiles on their faces. She squeezed her gold eyes shut and whimpered softly.

Then, she felt a familiar sensation that made her instantly laugh as she squirmed around and opened her eyes to see them smiling at her and wiggling their fingers against her sides, stomach, neck, and underarms. Realizing they were tickling her, Rachel laughed, unable to escape as they kept tickling her.

"Wow! She's really ticklish!" said Pac in amazement as he grinned and tickled her side a bit faster, making her squeak cutely as she laughed.

"Like I said, not much is known because they're elusive," said the President as he tickled Rachel's neck for a moment before stopping. "Alright, let's give her a moment."

Sir C nodded. "Even though ghosts don't breathe, we should give her a break and a chance for her color to turn back," he agreed as he and Pac also stopped tickling her.

Rachel lay there gasping for air, although she didn't need it being a ghost, but it was involuntary because she had been human before this. Pac came up to her and she flinched a little. "She's still scared," he said sadly. "I thought that tickle torture would have proven we're her friends."

The President chuckled. "Remember Pac, she was no doubt frightened by Betrayus before she came here, so it's going to take a bit more than a tickle torture to show her that we're her friends," he said gently. "Sir C, why don't we let these two get acquainted while you show me how that new device I asked you to build works?"

"Of course, Mr. President," said Sir C in agreement, leading the way outside and shutting the door behind them, leaving the purple ghost and the hero of Pacworld alone in the lab. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Hey, easy, I'm not gonna chomp ya," he said to her. "What's your name?"

She looked up at him. "R-Rachel," she said after a moment.

"Rachel? Never heard that one before, but it's very pretty," said Pac, thinking maybe some friendly sweet talk would calm her down.

She looked away and he placed one hand on her stomach, making her look at him fearfully as he smiled and lifted both hands, wiggling his fingers. "Tickle attack!" he said with a huge smile as he tickled her stomach.

Rachel squirmed and laughed as he tickled her weak spot, her laughter seeming to counteract the effect of Pac's 'Boo!' attack and turning her skin back to purple, but she was too busy trying to figure out how to get away to notice right away.

Pac was having a blast tickling her and suddenly took a deep breath and blew a raspberry into the purple ghost's stomach.

That sent Rachel into hysterics. "NOHOHOHOHOHO!" she begged, laughing harder. "Please!"

The hero smiled and nodded. "Okay, but only if you promise to trust me," he said. "Sir C, the President, and I won't hurt you, but we do have some questions."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, but can I get up?" she asked.

Nodding, Pac turned off the containment field, giving Rachel the chance to move again. She got up and gave herself a shake to get her senses back, making Pac laugh a little in amusement. Sir C and the President walked back in and Rachel quickly moved to behind the boxes again, feeling shy. Both men chuckled.

"Come on out," said Sir C coaxingly.

The President walked up to her hiding place and held out a hand encouragingly. "It's alright," he said soothingly.

Although she was uncertain, she slowly placed her hand in his, letting him gently guide her closer to Sir C, who took out a scanner. "I'm just going to scan you first and then have you do a few tests," he said. "It won't hurt."

She didn't look reassured but she stayed still as the scientist scanned her and then had her fly as fast as she could around the lab a few times and then some target practice. To everyone's shock, she could throw lightning from her hands. Sir C soon called her over.

"Well, you're faster than any of the other ghosts, you have lightning powers, and it looks like Pac's 'Boo!' attack is the only thing that can hurt you," he said. "Your ectoplasm is much stronger than that of a normal ghost."

"Which is why Betrayus will want you, no doubt," said the President.

Rachel looked at him. "He's the reason I'm here," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Pac.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand," she said softly and turned to float away, but Pac gently caught her arm.

"You're not from this world, are you?" he asked gently.

She looked at him, shock on her face. "How…did you know that?" she asked.

"The scanner picked up some transport energy on you too," he said. "Betrayus must have found a teleport disk and used it to get to your world, the human world."

"The transport disks are very valuable and can open portals in between our dimension and yours," said Sir C. "When we discovered this, we set out to find the disks, but most have been lost because of the purple ghosts who hid them."

"If Betrayus has one, he'll no doubt use it to take over our world and yours," said the President.

"What can we do then?" asked Rachel.

Pac stood a bit straighter. "I'm going to go stop him," he said.

"Be careful, my boy," said the President.

"I will," said the hero of Pacworld.

"Wait!" said Rachel, making Pac stop in his tracks. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I have to, unless you are working for Betrayus," said Pac.

"You didn't let me finish," she said, giving him a pout.

"Sorry," he said. "Why can't you let me stop Betrayus?"

"You're not going to stop him," she said seriously and then smiled. "At least not without me."

Realizing she wanted to help, he looked at her. "Are you sure? Betrayus is not only frightening, but can capture you," he said.

She smiled again. "I've got my lightning powers and I'm pretty fast," she said. "I can give you a lift there and we might be able to sneak in undetected with a bit of acting."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sir C.

* * *

Betrayus was steaming mad and pounded his fists in anger. "That purple ghost took off before I could convince her Pac was the bad guy," he said to himself. "What do I do?"

"King Betrayus!" called a voice and to his surprise, it was the purple ghost and she had Pac with her, but he was bruised and his eyes were closed and he was groaning like in pain. "After I escaped the Netherworld, this Pacworlder attacked me! I fortunately had my powers to back me up and when I saw that he did the same to all ghosts, I subdued him. He was no match for my great strength," she said. "And as a token of my loyalty to you, I bring Pac-Man to you, defeated and helpless."

It took a bit to keep the evil expression on her face as she laid the defeated hero on the ground, but she managed it. Betrayus cackled with glee as he approached his nemesis. "Pac-Man is defeated, which means I can take over Pacworld!" he said and then turned to Rachel. "My dear, I cannot conquer Pacworld without you."

She smiled hugely. "Of course you can't," she purred. "You can't possibly have a chance at doing that without my special powers."

Betrayus was giggling manically. "Yes, I certainly can't," he agreed.

Rachel's smile then vanished. "And you won't," she said, her expression harsh as she gave him a small shock, enough to keep him in one place for a short time. "Now, Pac!"

Pac-Man suddenly leapt up and chomped on Betrayus, spitting out his eyes. "Yuck!" he groaned, holding his stomach. "I'm going to ask Sir C if he has any anti-ghost mouthwash when we get back."

Betrayus let out an angry yell. "I'll be back!" he yelled as his eyes floated away. "I will defeat you!"

"That'll be the day Clyde goes evil," said Rachel sarcastically, which made Pac chuckle a little before she picked him up. "Come on, Pac. Let's get out of here."

They made it back to the high school and Pac was in luck that the scientist had some anti-ghost mouthwash and so cleaned out his mouth a few times. "I hope eating Betrayus didn't spoil your appetite, Pac," said Rachel worriedly.

"Nah, just left a very nasty aftertaste," the hero said as he wiped off the soot off him too. "But your plan worked."

"Not only that, I've made a couple special transport disks," said Sir C. "The disk you both got from Betrayus had the schematics for making more, so I've made two of them."

The President stepped up. "Rachel, Sir C and I have decided that you should carry one of the disks," he said. "As a thank you from everyone here in Pacworld for stopping Betrayus' plan and for helping Pac-Man. Also, so that you may always come visit us when you want to."

She looked at him with astonishment on her purple face. "Really?" she asked. "That's…uh,"

She straightened up. "It would be an honor, Mr. President, sir," she said with respect in her voice and she accepted one of the disks from Sir C. "So, I can use this one to go home?"

"Actually, we'll use this one," said the scientist. "These portals are set to close once someone's gone through them. So you'll use that one in your hands when you're home and want to visit us."

She nodded understandingly. "That's great," she said and suddenly hugged Sir C. "Thank you."

With a surprised chuckle, he returned her hug and she shook hands with the President. Soon, the portal was ready for her and she went towards it, but then made a small detour towards Pac. "Thanks for everything, Pac," she said with a smile. "You're an awesome hero."

"All in a day's work," said the hero modestly as he accepted a hug from her and then felt her kiss him on the cheek, which made him freeze as if he had been hit by an ice beam. Giggling at his stunned expression, Rachel entered the portal, turning human as she entered her room again and the portal to Pacworld shut behind her.

"Wow," she said as she gently set the other portal disk by her computer. "I haven't had that much fun in forever."

She smiled. "I'll definitely be visiting Pacworld more often."

With that, she lay down on her bed and continued watching Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures episodes, smiling as she thought about her new friends and hoping that it wouldn't be long before she'd visit again.

It would definitely guarantee plenty more crazy, but awesome, adventures.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
